Scratch The Surface
by galindapopular
Summary: When a life is built on promises, it's easy to crack the foundations. But when there's a child involved and a marriage at stake, in can get more complicated.
1. Happy Family

**Summary: When a life is built on promises, it doesn't take much to shake the foundation. But when there's a child involved and a marriage at stake, it gets complicated. JulieScooter**

**Author's Note: So, I noticed something. There are not a whole lot of Julie and Scooter as an actual couple stories. I'm guilty of it too, but I thought about this and started writing it. I really like where it's going and I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Scratch The Surface**

**Chapter 1: Happy Family**

Julie sighed and wiped off the counter. She sighed and looked at the clock. 8:30. Where was he?

"Hey sweetie!" Scooter walked in, he kissed her. "Is Caroline asleep?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "She went down about an hour ago, why?"

"Good," He kissed her again. "I mean, I love my little girl," He pulled her close, "But tonight I want to love her beautiful mother."

"Mm," She whispered, "That sounds fun." She kissed him and ran her hands over his chest, "What is the reason for this lovin?"

"I got it!" He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"You got it!" She squealed; he nodded. She kissed him, jumping up and wrapped her legs around his waist and then he pushed her back onto the counter. "Oh we can buy a house."

"We can send Cara to private school," He whispered.

"You can stop working those long hours," She ran her fingers through his hair as he undid the top button on her jeans, "We can finally be a family!"

"And I did it all without my father," He smiled and picked her up. She giggled and kissed him.

"You don't want me on the kitchen counter?" She whispered. He smiled walking through into their small bedroom.

"I want you everywhere," He whispered. She giggled and kissed him, "I want you in my fancy new office." He pulled her shirt over her head.

"Scott," She whimpered. This was a dream come true. Scooter had been chasing a promotion at work for six months, working hellish hours and trying to hold their marriage together while he was doing that, as well as care for their four year old daughter was killing her. Scooter's family had cut him off when he'd gotten Julie pregnant and he'd insisted on marrying her rather than try to pay her off to "Take care of the situation." His mother's words. They'd fought their way through on their own after that. She was in her last year of college, got her degree, but not a job. She wanted to take care of Caroline. Now they were really going to live the way they wanted to. They would get out of this apartment, they could really provide for their daughter, and maybe even have another kid. She was blissfully happy.

"I love you," He murmured into her, spreading her legs. This was the first time in weeks he hadn't been too tired to make love to his wife, and he was going to enjoy her. He ran his hands over her stomach. He didn't know how Julie stayed in such amazing shape, but he was glad she did. She was hotter now then when he'd first made love to her at 16. There were moments where he felt trapped in his life. It wasn't the plan. He was never supposed to marry Julie, but four years ago when she'd tearfully told him that she was pregnant, he'd taken it as a sign that he was supposed to. His family's reaction had not been so faith filled. They accused her of going after money, but when they'd cut him off he's said he would understand if she didn't want to get married anymore. She'd asked why that changed anything and that's when he knew. But still there were days when he wished he didn't have a wife and kid to go home to. Usually when he was out with guys from work and beautiful women were all over them. These were the nights when he came home and had mad passionate sex with Julie. Tonight though, this was just excitement.

"Mommy!" They heard the whining call from across the living room. "I don't feel good." He dropped his head.

"I'm so sorry honey," Julie sighed and kissed his head. "Coming baby!" She called, and stood up, redressing.

"You need help?" He asked, "I've been a sucky dad lately."

"I might," She smiled and kissed him. "I'll call you if things get messy."

"OK," He said, "Hey maybe with the new money, we can get a nanny." She laughed and shook her head. "It's a thought."

"Yeah, I'll consider it," She rolled her eyes and walked across into Caroline's bedroom, "Hey Angel," She sat down, "What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts," Caroline said, "Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

"Noo," Julie shook her head, "You have to stay in your bed. Remember? You promised that you would be a big girl tonight, and that's why you got to eat two scoops of ice cream. Maybe that's why your tummy hurts?"

"No it hurts because I miss you," Caroline hugged her mother. Julie laughed.

"Nice try," Julie said, Caroline had inherited her father's gift for bullshit. "Go back to sleep, sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too," Caroline said.

"Kiss," Julie smiled and kissed her. She loved being a mom. It was tiring and stressful, but she'd never give it up. "Sleep tight honey."

"You too," Caroline yawned. Julie closed the door quietly and walked back into her bedroom. She smiled and crawled on top of Scooter.

"Where were we?" She whispered and kissed him. She kissed down his neck.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded. "She just ate too much at dinner, it's fine."

"She's sick?" He asked.

"No," She laughed, and pulled at his tie. "She just has a tummy ache, she's fine."

"Julie's it's too late," He sighed. She groaned, "I'm so sorry honey."

"Scooter it's been a month!" She murmured, her head buried in his chest. "I haven't been this horny in years." She kissed him, "We can't salvage it?" She pouted, and then undid each button on his shirt slowly and licked down his chest. He groaned happily.

"It's back baby," He smiled and kissed her, and then rolled her under him. She squeaked happily.

* * *

"Oh God," Julie smiled and kissed him after, "Mm, thank you."

"Yeah, right back at ya," He laughed. "Oh, I missed you."

"So I've been thinking," She said, "We should celebrate."

"What did we just do?" He smiled sitting up with her.

"No," She said, "We should go away for a weekend. Cara can stay with Connie and Guy, and we can just be alone." She kissed him. "Maybe get started on number two."

"Number two?" He asked, "As in kid number two?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "Now that we have the money."

"Honey," He said, "I don't know about that."

"We always said we'd have more kids," She looked at him. "When we could afford it, and when we had a house."

"But we don't have a house," He sighed.

"But we will," She kissed him.

"Are you not happy?" He asked, "With Cara?"

"No," She laughed, "I love Cara, I do, but I love being a mom, and I want more kids, while I'm still young enough to keep up with them."

"Julie, you're twenty six," He sighed. She looked at him. "Can we talk about this another time?"

"Fine," She sighed. "Good night." She kissed him lightly and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

**Review It Please!  
**


	2. Shut Down

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it. I'm actually getting into the story in this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shut Down**

"I don't wanna wear that," Caroline shook her head. "I don't like the sweater, it's itchy."

"But if you want to play at the park today," Julie looked at her, "You have to dress warm. It's almost winter." Caroline pouted. "Caroline Elizabeth Vanderbilt!" She said in her sternest Mommy tone. "Fine, we won't go. But then you won't get your surprise." Caroline perked up.

"What kind of surprise?" The little girl said. Julie shrugged. "Mommy!"

"I don't know," Julie said, "We have to go to the park and see Connie and Baby Jack first."

"Mommy, Jack's not a baby, he's two and a half and he talks and everything," Caroline looked at her. Julie smiled. Caroline extended her hands over her head and Julie pulled the thick pink sweater over her head.

"Cara," Julie said, "How would you feel about moving?"

"Away!" Caroline said, her little voice squeaking in panic.

"Oh no honey," Julie said, and stroked her hair, "We'd still be right here, in Minneapolis, but we'd be in a house, with a yard, maybe we could even get you a puppy like you want." She hugged her. "Would you like that?"

"I guess so," Caroline said, "Would I still have my room?"

"Not this room," Julie explained, "But all of your stuff would still be there. And it would still be me you and Daddy."

"Are we moving?" Caroline asked, "Is that my surprise?"

"No, honey," Julie laughed, "It isn't, come on, I told Connie we were leaving five minutes ago."

"OK," Caroline jumped off her bed.

* * *

"Hey," Rick Riley stepped into Scooter's office as he moved his stuff. Scooter smiled at him. After the fallout with his family, and the subsequent firing from his father's company Rick had pulled for him and gotten him an entry level job here. "You look good in here man."

"Don't be a dick," Scooter warned him, "At least I earned it."

"True," Rick nodded, "How'd Julie take the news?"

"I'm surprised she didn't call the realtor while we were in bed," Scooter shook his head.

"Can you blame her?" Rick sat down, "You used the words, 'in bed,' does that mean that you actually had sex with your own wife?"

"If you're going to be a dick, get out of my office," Scooter pointed, "I like saying that." He laughed.

"Sorry," Rick laughed, "Anyway, can you blame her for wanting to buy a house. Jesus, I spent eight years in a confined space with you and I was surprised that you made it out. And I didn't even have to have sex with you, so,"

"Yeah, I know," Scooter sighed, "But she's talking about a house, and another kid, and I just shut down."

"Yeah, because no one wants to procreate with someone like Julie, and having more space would only hurt your marriage." Rick nodded, "Last time I watched Caroline she told me she wanted a little brother." Scooter laughed, "If you had a boy, could be good."

"It's not that I don't want to have another kid or move out of the apartment," Scooter sighed, "I want that, I do, but that just makes it so real."

"Which would make the past four years pretend?" Rick said, "I'm lost."

"You know it wasn't supposed to turn out this way," Scooter shrugged, "Julie was supposed to be that sweet early relationship I looked back on fondly. And I'm not saying I don't love her, it's not like that. I just wonder sometimes."

"What would have happened if you hadn't forgotten the condom?" Rick raised his eyebrows.

"One more and you're out of here," Scooter said, "I'm serious."

"I have to go anyway," Rick stood up, "We have that lunch meeting today, don't forget."

"Yeah," Scooter nodded, "I got it." As Rick walked out he went into a box and pulled out a framed photo of Julie and Caroline, with the exception of her brown eyes, which came from him, she was purely Julie's kid. From her cute button nose and soft blonde hair to the way she pressed her lips together when she was angry, it was clear that she was her mother's daughter. He loved her, both of them, he loved both of them.

* * *

"So he got it," Connie said, as she and Julie watched Caroline and her two and a half year old son Jack played in the sandbox, "Julie, that's great."

"Yeah," Julie nodded.

"Did you start house hunting yet?" Connie asked. Julie shook her head. "Honey, why not? You need to get out of that apartment!"

"I mentioned it and he sort of shut down," She sighed, "Probably shouldn't have coupled it with I want to have another baby."

"Yeah," Connie nodded, "Probably not the best plan. Men need time to make life changes Julie."

"This is stuff we've been talking about since I got pregnant Connie," Julie said, "There's been time."

"Yes, you've been talking," Connie nodded, "But none of it was possible until now," Connie glanced over, "No, no, Jack!" She sighed and ran and picked him up, "We don't eat that, it's icky, spit it out!" Jack had placed a handful of sand in his mouth.

"Cara told to," Jack pointed. And Julie tried to stifle a laugh.

"Caroline," Julie looked at her, "That's very bad, don't tell Jack to eat things that aren't food. Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Jack," Caroline muttered unconvincingly. "Mommy, I'm bored, can we go home now?"

"Sure sweetie," Julie sighed, "I'll call you Cons."

"Let me know how everything works out," Connie nodded and hugged her, "And when you decide to take that weekend, you know we'd be happy to have her." Julie nodded.

"Cara, what do we say?" Julie looked at her.

"Thank you for the picnic Aunt Connie," Caroline smiled sweetly.

"You are welcome," Connie leaned down and kissed her. "See you soon baby girl."

* * *

Scooter walked into the restaurant and the over to the table where Rick was sitting with their lunch meeting. Who as it turned out was an extremely attractive brunette woman about their age.

"Scott," Rick smiled, "This is Chloe St. Clair." Scooter nodded. He'd read up on her, she ran an up and coming woman's magazine, that was restructuring its marketing. Why they were taking this meeting he wasn't sure. "Chloe, this is Scott Vanderbilt."

"Sorry I'm late," He said, "I got stuck."

"That's all right," She smiled at him. He knew that look. It was dangerous in his current frame of mind. "Why don't we get right to it? What can you two do for me?"

"You're looking to redo everything," Rick said, "And that's a good point. St. Clair has the potential to be a lot more than it is."

"I know that," She said smugly. "That's why I'm here."

"You need to rethink your approach to your core demographic," Scooter explained, he'd been thinking about this, "For example, I know my wife,"

"You're married?" She asked, he nodded, "Mm, too bad," She took a sip of her drink, and he laughed uncomfortably. "Continue, please."

"I um, lost my train of thought," Scooter said.

"Julie," Rick said, Scooter looked at him.

"Right," He nodded, "Anyway, she always talks about how she hates being pandered to. Being put in a box, like most media, even female run media tends to do."

"What does she do?" Chloe asked. "Your wife?"

"She stays home," Scooter said, "With our daughter, anyway, so that got me to thinking, you have to appeal to more than just one side of a woman's personality." Rick smiled. He'd asked for Scooter to be put on this for this exact reason.

"No offense," Chloe said, "But we're really not after the Mommy demo, strollers and mini vans aren't really our thing."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," He explained, "These women, there's more to them than that, and if someone were to appeal to more than that, they would spend in droves." Chloe nodded, she was impressed and not just by the logic of what he was saying, but by him. He on the other hand couldn't stop looking at her, anytime he was around a woman like this he found himself comparing her to Julie. Chloe was put together and calculated, probably cold and unforgiving. From her sharp stilettos to her perfectly tailored designer suit, she was everything she was supposed to be. He knew he would be going home to Julie, in all her warmth and beauty, probably would be wearing a pair of old jeans and an older sweatshirt with her blonde hair in a messy pony tail. Julie had never been glamorous. Sweet, beautiful, sexy, always, but never glamorous. And sometimes he craved the kind of beauty he was raised to appreciate, and that was the kind of beauty Chloe had.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!**


	3. House and Home

**Author's Note: AH! I'm doing that thing I do where I get REALLY into writing a story...anyway, another chapter today. I'm glad people are liking it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: House and Home**

"Well," Chloe smiled as she, Rick and Scooter exited lunch. "I'm really looking forward to working with you."

"Us too," Scooter smiled as they shook hands, "I should get going, it was nice meeting you." He walked away and Chloe sighed, watching him.

"He's married?" She said.

"Happily married," Rick looked at her cautiously, "With a beautiful little girl."

"Are you sure he's happily married?" She shook her head, "He flirted an awful lot for a guy who's happy with his wife." He sighed, "Relax, Riley, I don't mix business and pleasure."

"That's a good policy," He nodded, "Too bad for me though." She laughed.

* * *

"Where are my girls?" Scooter asked walking in the door that night.

"Daddy!" Caroline ran over. He picked her up and kissed her. "Guess what Mommy and I did today?"

"What?" He said, bouncing her.

"We went to the park and we had a biiig picnic with Connie and Jack," She stretched her arms open, "And I ate 3 cupcakes!"

"3?" He said, pretending to be shocked, "Wow, how are you ever going to eat your dinner?"

"I helped make dinner too!" She said excitedly as he put her down.

"She did," Julie nodded, "She mashed the potatoes, and she washed the lettuce right?"

"Mm hm," Caroline nodded.

"You were busy," He laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Hello," He kissed Julie lightly hello.

"Hello," She smiled, "Cara, go wash your hands for dinner."

"Yes Mommy," The little girl skipped off.

"How was your day?" Julie asked.

"I signed a client," He said.

"Wow, Mr. Big Shot," She laughed and kissed him. "What client?"

"Um, St. Clair Magazine," He said, "You ever heard of it?"

"Ugh, yes," She rolled her eyes, "I hate it. You can feel the snobbery oozing from it."

"Yeah, well, that's going to change," He said, "Because I convinced Chloe St. Clair herself that they could use an image makeover." She smiled. "Listen, did you make plans for this weekend?"

"No," Julie said, "I didn't."

"I thought we could go house hunting," He said, "I looked through the paper, found a couple of open houses in our price range."

"Oh Scooter," She squealed, "Really?" He nodded, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry I was so edgy about it last night," He sighed, "It was just so much, with the new job and everything." She smiled, "And if you want another baby, we can have another baby, I mean, the first one came out OK right?" She laughed.

"Yeah she did," She said and kissed him. "I love you."

"Rick said he'd watch Cara," He said. Julie looked sternly at him. "He said he'd take her to the zoo or something."

"Last time she came home and asked why she had to talk to all of those ladies that Uncle Rick thought were pretty," She said, he laughed, "I don't like that he uses our daughter as a pick up line."

"I will tell him not to do that again," He said and kissed her. "He is her godfather. Which was your idea if I recall." Julie sighed. He pulled her close, "Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look when you're pissed off?"

"Yeah, you do whenever I'm mad at you," She laughed, "And it never works." The phone rang. "Hello," She picked it up. "Yeah, hi Mom, no we're fine. I'll talk to you about it later, OK? Do you want talk to Caroline?"

"I'm gonna go change," Scooter whispered.

"OK," Julie smiled, "Cara, do you want to talk to Nana?"

"Yeah!" Caroline said excited running over and taking the receiver and then moving over to the couch. Julie smiled. She was grateful that her parents were such a presence in Caroline's life, since she'd never even met Scooter's. The last time they'd even spoken to them was at their wedding. They'd extended invitations to every possible occasion, but they really wanted nothing to do with this family. She didn't mind so much, but she saw how it hurt him, and she pitied Caroline the loss of her grandparents.

* * *

"I can't believe you're watching this," Scooter shook his head as Julie sat on the couch, watching Dancing With The Stars, "It's a completely pointless show."

"I spend every day chasing after a four year old," She said, "If I want to watch B-list celebs dance around in sequins twice a week I will not be denied." He laughed and sat down next to her. "Besides, they asked Adam Banks to be on it."

"Shut up!" He laughed. She nodded. "Is he doing it?"

"Apparently next season yeah," She smiled.

"At last a Duck has amounted to something," He said, she hit him in the chest, "Ow, I was kidding."

"So tell me more about Chloe St. Clair," Julie sat up, "Which cannot be her real name, by the way."

"She's fine," He shrugged, standing up and going to the kitchen. "You know the type."

"Actually I don't," Julie looked at him.

"She's very put together," Scooter shrugged, "Well dressed, very smart." He leaned down and kissed her, "The kind of woman you hate." Julie nodded. She didn't hate those women, the ones he was always working with, she envied them. For getting to live a life that she'd given up, for getting more of her husband's time and attention than she did. For having clothes that weren't covered in food and sweat, and almost chiefly, for getting to have a good night's sleep whenever they wanted it. He settled back in on the couch and she placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I think you'll like this one," A realtor said as she showed Julie and Scooter around a house, "It's fantastic for newlyweds."

"Oh," Scooter laughed, "We're not newlyweds."

"No," Julie said, "We've been married for four years. But," Julie pointed out, "This is our first house so," They looked around. "It's small."

"But a first home," The realtor said, "Just the two of you."

"We have a four year old," Scooter said, "So, we need more space. Maybe four bedrooms?"

"Sure," The realtor nodded, "Of course." Julie sighed as they walked back out to the car. She hated this. She saw the change, the look in this woman's eyes. Judging her. It always happened. People could add, married for four years, the kid was four years old. At least she didn't know the things that a lot of people did, about the money. Anyone who did automatically assumed that Julie had gotten pregnant on purpose. They went on to the next house. They both stopped and looked at it. As they toured it and worked their way upstairs Julie stopped at one of the bedrooms.

"Scott," She whispered, he backtracked and looked at it, "Couldn't you see this as the baby's room?" He smiled and hugged her from behind.

"I think Cara'd like it better," He said, "The window seat," He pointed to it. She smiled and looked at him. He was into this, "You know how she likes sitting."

"Yeah she does," Julie laughed. "This could be it." He smiled. He loved when she was happy, and this was obviously making her happy.

* * *

"Lift me up," Caroline said, as Rick walked her into the penguin tank. "Please!" She said. He lifted her by her waist and held her up to the glass.

"What do you think Cara?" He asked. She made a face. "No good?"

"No," She sighed, "I'm sorry Uncle Rick."

"What's wrong Caroline?" He said and put her down.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy not like our house?" She asked, "I like our house."

"They like your house too," He said, "But they think it's too small. And now that your daddy has a new job, they think you deserve a bigger house." He looked at her, "Besides, you told me you wanted a baby brother right?" She nodded, "Don't you think your baby brother would want his own room?"

"He could have Mommy and Daddy's room," She said as if this was an obvious solution to the problem. He laughed.

"And then where would Mommy and Daddy sleep?" He asked her.

"Well on the couch of course," She said confused as to the question. "They always fall asleep there anyway." He smiled. "Can I look at the penguins again?"

"Of course you can," He said and picked her up. The one thing that had always made sense to him was how much Scooter loved Caroline. Who wouldn't fall in love with this little girl?

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!  
**


	4. Sickness

**Author's Note: Keep those reviews coming you guys, I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sickness**

"I like these," Chloe said, looking over some layouts Scooter had made, "They're very, um,"

"Competent?" He tried. She laughed.

"Yeah," She looked at him, "I'm sorry, I'm still dragging, I had this crazy weekend."

"Mm," He nodded. If they didn't make small talk they'd have to spend less time together and he wouldn't have to focus on how nice she smelled.

"You know most people would follow that with, 'What was so crazy, Chloe?'" She looked at him. Why couldn't she crack this guy?

"I'm not most people," He said.

"Clearly," She whispered with a sigh. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine," He shrugged, "I went house hunting with my wife so,"

"That sounds fun," She nodded, just a note of sarcasm in her tone. "How long have you been married?"

"Four years," He said.

"And Rick said you have a daughter?" She looked at him.

"Yeah," He smiled, "Caroline. That's her," He pointed to the picture on his desk.

"With your wife?" Chloe said looking at the snapshot, "She's young."

"Well, she's two there so yeah," He laughed.

"No, I meant your wife," Chloe said. Scooter looked at the picture.

"Yeah, she is," He sighed, "Um, we should focus."

"Really, Scott," She looked at him, "These are great, I'll get them to my editors."

"Great," He smiled. She smiled back. _I love my wife, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Julie sat at the kitchen table going over, once again, the bills that had piled up that month. The money just wasn't there. She sighed and closed her check book. She could stretch the left overs this week, and the next pay check would be substantially bigger.

"Mommy," Caroline walked out of her room after her nap.

"Not right now sweetie," Julie said, "I'm busy. Why don't you watch TV?"

"I don't feel good," She whimpered. Julie sighed and walked over to her and put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh honey, you're burning up!" Julie gasped, "Go lie down, I'll get you some juice."

"And soup?" Caroline asked.

"Of course baby," Julie nodded, "What kind do you want?"

"The kind with the meatballs," Caroline mumbled, "And the little carrots."

"OK," Julie smiled, "Go back to bed, put on your warm night gown." Caroline nodded and wandered back into her bedroom. Julie sighed and went into the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, then grabbed a sippy cup and a straw. She walked into the bedroom and sighed. "Oh Caroline, why didn't you tell me you threw up?"

"I just did now," The little girl started crying. Julie sighed.

"Oh don't cry sweetie," She said, "Come on, let's get you in the bath."

"OK," Caroline mumbled, sniffing up the snot that had run down her nose as Julie picked up a tissue and wiped it.

* * *

Once Caroline was bathed, her room cleaned and air freshened and she was sleeping soundly (Thank you cold medicine!) Julie sat on the phone with the switchboard.

"Scott Vanderbilt?" She sighed, to the snooty assistant. "No I don't know his extension, he just moved." She inhaled, "I'm his wife. Thank you." She said as they transferred her.

"Rick Riley," Rick picked up his phone.

"Ugh, I'll kill them," Julie screamed. "Hi Rick."

"Julie?" He said. "Why are you calling me?"

"I was trying to call Scooter," She sighed, "I don't know his new extension."

"Is everything OK?" Rick asked, "He's in a meeting, so they're transferring his calls to me, I can give him a message."

"Caroline's got the flu, and I was just hoping he could pick up supplies on his way home," She said. "Pass it on."

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "Tell the munchkin I hope she feels better."

"Thanks I will," Julie smiled and hung up.

"Hey," Rick walked into Scooter's office where he was sitting talking to Chloe, "Julie just called, um, Cara's sick."

"Why'd she call you?" Scooter looked at him.

"The rocket scientists at reception put her through to me," Rick nodded, "Hi Chloe."

"Hi," She waved, "I should go anyway."

"Buh bye," Rick said as she walked out, "What are you doing?"

"She's a client," Scooter shrugged.

"She's a hot client," Rick said, "And you're married."

"I am aware that I'm married," Scooter said.

"She's interested in you," Rick looked at him, "And from the looks you've been giving her, I'd say you're interested."

"I'm not interested," Scooter said shortly, "I'm interested in one woman, Julie, who I should call."

"Well, Caroline's got the flu, so I'm guessing she can't chat," Rick said. Scooter nodded, "She said to pick up supplies, I don't know what that means, I figured you would."

* * *

"OK," Scooter walked in to the apartment, "I have meatball soup, Vicks and Children's cough medicine."

"Shh," Julie whispered, "You are my hero, but she just fell asleep again." He smiled and kissed her. "Stop, I'm all gross and covered in Cara puke."

"You're beautiful," He smiled and kissed her.

"Mommy," Caroline cried from the other room, "I threw up again," Julie groaned.

"I'll go," Scooter said, "Sit down, relax." She smiled, as he walked into the room. "Hey Angel," He sat down on her bed.

"Hi Daddy," She said weakly. He hugged her.

"I brought you the soup you like," He said, "You feeling up to having dinner?"

"Mm mm," She shook her head. "I threw up."

"Yeah," He nodded, "You're not feeling so hot today huh?" He kissed her forehead, "You go back to sleep OK? Yell if you need me or Mommy." He took the bucket she thrown up into out into the kitchen. "She's on fire."

"102," Julie sighed.

"Did you call the doctor?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, we've got an appointment for tomorrow," She said, he walked over to the kitchen table, "Scooter, wait," She stood up.

"Is this the checking account?" He picked up her checkbook, "Jesus Jules, why didn't you tell me we were this short?"

"It's not important," She shook her head, "I mean, once you get the money from the new paycheck we'll be fine."

"We can't close on a house when we have fifty dollars in the bank Julie," He sighed. She looked down. "I know you loved that house, but we just can't right now."

"Scooter, it's our checking account," She looked at him, "We still have the down payment money in savings. And those stocks that you managed to salvage from your dad,"

"I just don't think it's the right time," He said, she sighed, "Julie, soon, OK? Just not right away, give it a few months."

"I'm gonna go shower," She whispered and kissed him. "Just, wash that out," She pointed to the puke bucket, "And take it back into her."

"Sure thing," He smiled. She walked away, and he grabbed her hand, "Hey," He pulled her close, "We're gonna be fine."

"You've been saying that for four years," She shrugged, "I'm a little sick of waiting for Scott." She walked into the bathroom. She fired the water up and undressed and took her hair down and pulled a brush through it. She got in and squirted some shampoo into her hand. She worked up a lather. She was exhausted, not just from taking care of Caroline all day, from four years of nights like this one. Did he know how badly she needed to be a grown up? He'd lived in this place since college, turning this apartment into a home had been really hard for her, living here had been really hard for her and she thought he knew it.

* * *

Scooter sat on the edge of Caroline's bed gently stroking her hair.

"Daddy," Caroline whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said.

"Mommy said when we get a house we could get a puppy," She said softly, "Could we really?" He looked at her and smiled. Julie hated dogs, he always joked that it came with the Cat territory. But he'd had a golden retriever growing up, that unfortunately, was still with his parents. He missed that dog, it was a silly thing to miss, he knew that, but it didn't change the fact.

"Yeah," He nodded. "What kind would you want?"

"A golden retriever," She said, "Like the one in the picture of you." He smiled and hugged her. "So we could?"

"Cara," He looked at her, "It may be a while, before we get a house."

"That's OK," She whispered, "Daddy?"

"Mm hm," He nodded.

"Can I just go to sleep now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," He laughed. "Good night sweetie."

"Night," She yawned and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said closing the door behind him. He didn't deserve them, he'd always thought that.

* * *

**Reviews Please!  
**


	5. Say It Out Loud

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews...I love em. **

**I Disclaim!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say it Out Loud**

Julie woke up in the morning, on the opposite side of the bed from her husband. She'd shrugged him off a few times that night. She was too upset with him to sleep in his arms. She rolled over and looked at him.

"Hey," He said groggily.

"Hey," She said softly.

"You sleep OK?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry, about the past few weeks, Julie, I really am."

"No," She said, "It's really fine."

"I'll call the bank today," He said, "Find out about a loan or a mortgage or something." He brushed her hair out of her face, "You deserve a home." She smiled. "And worse case scenario, I'll call my dad."

"Really?" She whispered. He nodded. "You don't have to call your dad."

"I said that's the worst case scenario," He laughed. "Who knows, maybe they'll want to help?" She smiled. It was unlikely. "Yeah, I know," He sighed, "We'll make it work though." She stood up. "Do you need help today?"

"Mm mm," She shook her head, "I'll just get Cara to the doctor and we'll take it from there." She sighed, "Although, maybe you could come home for lunch?" She said, "We could talk."

"I can't," He sighed, "Lunch is actually the only time I need to work, I have a lunch meeting with,"

"Chloe," Julie sighed, "Fine. I'm just going to go see if Cara's awake."

"Julie," He looked at her, "We'll talk tonight."

"Whatever," She shrugged, "Really, everything's fine." For the first time he felt the wall between them, the same one that she'd felt for weeks.

* * *

"Just make sure she gets lots of sleep and fluids," The pediatrician said as Julie held Caroline's hand, "If you can just sit tight, we'll get the results of the throat culture back." Julie nodded.

"How you holding up princess?" Julie asked Caroline who sniffled and rubbed under her nose.

"It hurt," She whimpered. Julie sighed and kissed her. "I wanna go to bed."

"We'll go right home," Julie nodded, "After we find out if you have strept OK?" Caroline nodded.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" She asked swinging her feet. Julie looked at her. "He seems sad."

"He's fine," Julie said softly, "He's been working very hard, so he's tired." She nodded.

"Strept free," The doctor came back in. "So no need for antibiotics, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Great," Julie smiled, "Thanks, come on Caroline." She picked her up.

* * *

An hour later Julie sat on the couch on the phone with her mother.

"Marriage is work Julianne," She said. Julie sighed.

"Mom, I know," She sighed, "We just never had to work this hard before."

"Well what's the problem?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly," Julie said softly, "I mean, this is what we've dreamed about, we're finally going to have money, and a life that's all ours, and it just seems like he doesn't want it anymore."

"So talk to him," She said, "He's your husband, Julie."

"I know," She whispered. "I know, and I love him, Mom, I just, I'm starting to feel like maybe he's not in love with me anymore."

"You have a child together," Her mother reminded her, "So you don't have the luxury of,"

"Mother," Julie sighed, "I am aware of the luxuries I don't have. But if he wants out, I'm not going to stop him."

"I meant you don't have the luxury of time," She said, "If your marriage is over, then end it, but you can't drag this out, you can't do that Caroline."

"I know," Julie said, "But I don't know that anything's really wrong."

"Well, talk to him," Her mother said softly, "And I'm here, if you need me."

"OK," Julie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Her mom said, "Give my granddaughter a kiss for me."

"I will," She sighed. "Bye." She hung up. She had said it out loud, and it hadn't made her feel any better.

"Mommy," Caroline walked out, Julie perked up and looked at her, "I feel better, can I sit with you?"

"Of course sweetie," Julie laughed, "Come here," She reached her arms out and the little girl crawled up onto the couch and laid back. "You feel a little better or a lot better?"

"A lot better," Caroline said. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Sure," She said as they sat. She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair separating it into strands. She started the French braid. She layered strand after strand and it came together. She wanted to wrap Caroline up, just like this and keep her a little girl forever. Because even if he didn't want her anymore, as long as Caroline needed him, Scooter would stay. He could at the very least love her for that, and she knew he did. He loved her for their daughter.

* * *

"You seem distracted," Chloe said at lunch, Scooter looked at her. "Anything on your mind?"

"Not really," He said, "Caroline has the flu and Julie and I are fighting. Well, not really fighting so much as ignoring each other. And pretending that we agree on things when we both know we don't," He sighed, "You don't care."

"What makes you think I don't care?" She asked. He smiled.

"Because, I barely know you," He shrugged, "You're my client, and I seriously doubt you care whether or not my wife and I stay at our current place of residence."

"You're fighting?" She said. "About moving?"

"We have been for a while," He shook his head, "She hates the apartment we live in, and she wants to have another baby."

"And you don't?" She asked, he looked at her, "Want another kid?"

"I do, sometimes," He sighed, "Other times, I think the only thing holding us together is Caroline and another kid would just stretch us to the limit." She looked at him. She was smarter than this. Smarter than falling for a married man, who she worked with. He was a husband and a father, and that was clearly very important to him. She should back off, she knew she should.

"I don't mean to pry," She said, "But, my parents split up, when I was about ten, which was about seven years too late. It would probably be healthier for your daughter,"

"I never said anything about splitting up," He said. She looked down. "I love Julie, very much, we're just having problems, every one does."

"I overstepped my bounds," Chloe said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," He sighed, "I shouldn't have, this whole conversation was inappropriate."

* * *

By the time he got home that night Julie was already in bed. He climbed in and kissed her to wake her up.

"Hey," She said, "It's late."

"I know," He nodded, "I'm sorry." He kissed her again. She pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk," She whispered. He looked at her. "I need to know what's going on with us."

"With us?" He said, she nodded, "It's a little late to have this conversation."

"Scooter," She whispered. He looked at her, "I need to know."

"We're fine," He said, touching her face. She sighed and nodded. "So good news, we are excellent loan candidates."

"Really?" She smiled. He nodded. "I stopped taking the pill today." He smiled. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "That's great." He kissed her again. "Do you want to try tonight?"

"Mm," She smiled, "I'm too tired, and Caroline threw up way too much for me to think about a baby tonight." He laughed.

"How's she feeling?" He asked.

"She's better," Julie smiled, "Her fever broke a few hours ago, and she hasn't thrown up since around 4:30 this afternoon."

"That's good," He said, "I should give her a kiss."

"Let her sleep," She shook her head. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh no," He sighed, "Jules you feeling OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm fine, why?"

"You feel a little warm," He said.

"Scott, I feel fine," She sighed. He kissed her gently.

"No, you're definitely burning up," He kissed her. "Very hot."

"You are so corny!" She laughed. "I'm still too tired."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	6. Separate Ways

**Author's Note: Alrighty, turning point in the story here! Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Caroline.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Separate Ways**

A few weeks later, nothing near a resolution, just a quiet truce reached between the pair. They existed together, speaking superficially, being friendly. An outsider would probably not even realize they were a couple. No movement was made on getting a home loan. Even Caroline had picked up on her parent's coldness to each other. One night, after a particularly long day, Julie sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," Scooter said walking in.

"Hi," She said softly. "You missed dinner again."

"Well, we have the re launch next week so," He said, she nodded. He sat down next to her. "I hate with Chloe and Rick."

"Awesome," She whispered. "Caroline's asleep," She stood up. "She's been asking where you've been."

"Look, I know we're doing this new thing where you hate me," He looked at her. "But I need you this weekend."

"What for?" She asked.

"There's a party," He said, "For the magazine." She nodded. "It wouldn't really look good, if my wife didn't show."

"Well then," She nodded, "With a heartfelt invite like that one."

"Julie," He sighed, "Please?"

"I'll be there," She said softly, "I'll buy a new dress and everything. Is Cara welcome?"

"Rick wants her there," He nodded, "So I guess so." She nodded.

"Fine," She sighed, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Julie walked into the party holding Caroline's hand. She sighed, no matter how many times she did this it never got easier.

"Hey, there are our two best blondes," Rick walked over, "Julie, you look lovely."

"Thank you Rick," She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"And this beautiful young lady can't be our Cara!" He picked her up, Caroline giggled.

"No, it's me Uncle Rick!" She said earnestly, "Do you like my dress?"

"I do, you look beautiful," He laughed. "You want a drink Julie?"

"Yes please," Julie sighed.

"Rick, the party's wonderful," Chloe walked over, "Oh hello."

"Hi," Julie said.

"Um, Chloe, this is Julie," Rick said.

"Scott's wife!" She said excitedly, "So nice to finally meet you," Julie smiled and shook her hand, "Which means this little angel must be Caroline." Caroline made a face at the stranger and then put her thumb in her mouth, the way she always did when she got unhappy. Julie smiled, her daughter was loyal.

"You'll have to excuse her," Julie said, "Cara doesn't like strangers." She reached her arms out, "Come on baby, let's go find Daddy."

"I wanna walk," Caroline squirmed and Rick put her down. Julie took her hand and started to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you," Julie called over her shoulder as Cara pulled her away.

"She's charming," Chloe said, "Kind of common, but lovely."

"I thought that once," Rick nodded, "There's nothing common about her." He smiled.

* * *

"There you are," Scooter said as the girls found him, he kissed Julie gently. "Hey sweetie," He picked Caroline up.

"Congratulations on your magazine Daddy!" Caroline smiled and kissed him. He laughed.

"Thank you Cara," He said. "Did you see the chocolate fountain?" She nodded, "Do you want a pretzel?"

"With chocolate on it?" She said gasping. He nodded. "Wow."

"And a champagne for Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes please," Julie laughed. "And also a chocolate pretzel."

"OK," He smiled. "You look beautiful," He said.

"Thank you," She smiled. Maybe now that this was over they would be OK. There'd been a little part of her that had wanted it, and now seeing him, she actually believed it.

* * *

Later in the evening Julie sat quietly, enjoying watching Scooter schmooze. He was good at this. And he looked happy, happier than he'd looked in a long time.

"Is this seat taken?" Chloe asked.

"Oh no," Julie shook her head, she smiled and sat down.

"Where's Caroline?" Chloe said.

"Asleep on the couch in Scooter's office," Julie laughed.

"Scooter?" Chloe laughed.

"Oh, it's this nick name," Julie blushed, "I don't know where it came from, that's just what everyone called him in high school."

"You two have known each other that long?" Chloe said. Julie nodded.

"Yeah, he was a senior when I was freshman," She explained. "Actually at first we really hated each other. There was this whole hockey rivalry." She laughed, "It sounds so stupid now."

"You played hockey?" Chloe said shocked. Julie nodded, "That's different. Well, he's quite a catch. You're very lucky."

"I know," Julie nodded.

"So how old is Caroline?" Chloe asked.

"She'll be five soon," Julie smiled. "She's growing up so fast."

"Almost five," Chloe nodded, "Scott said you'd been married four years?"

"That's right," Julie said, here it came.

"So, you were pregnant," Chloe nodded, "That's why you got married?"

"No," Julie said defensively, "No, I was pregnant when we got married, but that wasn't why."

"Oh," Chloe said softly, "I didn't mean to imply that,"

"Yes you did," Julie stood up, "Something just became very clear to me, excuse me." She walked away.

"Hey where you headed?" Rick said seeing her.

"Home," She said softly, "Congratulations. I have to grab Cara." She hugged him. "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

"Julie," Scooter sighed walking into the apartment, "There you are, I was worried." She was sitting at the table her hands folded. "What's wrong?"

"Are you having an affair with Chloe St. Clair?" She whispered as he sat down. "God, does that sound stupid?"

"She's a client," He said, "Nothing happened, I swear." She looked at him.

"Did you want it to?" She swallowed. "And I don't mean like you had a fantasy or you thought she was attractive, I know that's bound to happen, I mean, did you want something to really happen?"

"Maybe," He nodded, he didn't have the energy to lie to her. She looked down.

"Why are you faithful to me?" She whispered.

"Because," He said baffled, "You're my wife, the mother of my child, Julie,"

"That's what I was afraid of," She said and started crying.

"Those aren't good reasons?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, "They're fantastic reasons, but they're not the right ones." He nodded, she was right. "I think we need some time." She whispered.

"I agree," He nodded, "We'll take a week, just us. Your mom will take Cara right?"

"That's not what I meant," She swallowed. He looked at her.

"Oh," He said, "Julie, it doesn't have to come to that."

"I'm not saying anything legal," She said softly, "My mom has plenty of space, I'll take Cara. She'll think it's a vacation,"

"No," He said, "I'll be the one who goes. Cara shouldn't have to leave home." She hugged him. "I'll pack, go to Rick's."

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. "I wish you'd believe me Julie."

"Don't," She shook her head, "Don't you dare look at me like I've let you down."

"I just don't know what else to say to you," He said, "I've been trying."

"I don't want you to try!" She said, "I want you to want this."

"I do want it, Julie," He looked at her.

"No," She shook her head, "There's this part of you, that still thinks I took your life away." He looked away, "And every time I see that part of you come out, you know what I want to say? I didn't do that Scott, you did. I didn't ask you to marry me, I didn't ask you for anything. I was actually prepared that day, when I told you I was pregnant, to say good bye to our relationship. And then this miracle happened, and you asked me to marry you. And I didn't say yes because I was young, or because I was scared, I said yes because I love you." He sighed, "And I always thought that that was why you asked me. But over the past few months I've sort of realized that it isn't."

"That's not entirely true," He whispered. "I loved you."

"Past tense," She sighed, "That's where we are."

* * *

Later that night Julie lay curled up in bed crying, she had energy to do anything else.

"Mommy?" Caroline walked in.

"Cara, sweetie," She sat up and wiped her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Where'd Daddy go?" Caroline asked. Julie looked at her. "You had a fight, it woke me up."

"Come here," Julie reached her arms out and Caroline climbed up on the bed, "Daddy went away for a little while."

"Because of that lady at work?" Caroline whispered.

"No," Julie sighed, "No, sometimes, even though two people love each other a lot, they fight, and then they need to take time to stop being angry." Caroline looked confused, "And that's what's happening with me and Daddy, but it doesn't mean that we don't still love each other, and we still love you very much." She swallowed and tried not to cry. Caroline kissed her on the cheek.

"You shouldn't cry Mommy," Caroline said and hugged her mother. And gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want me to sleep here, so that you don't get lonely?"

"I would love that baby," Julie smiled, "Come on." She lifted the covers and the little girl climbed in. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Mommy." Caroline kissed her and then snuggled close to her mother.

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming**


	7. Not What You Think

**Author's Note: Real quick update for this chapter, I know. What can I say? I rock like that! Also, I'm back at school to sing with the choir so I'm heinously bored out of my mind. Review and make me smile!**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not What You Think**

"I've never been single," Julie whispered. Connie looked at her and sighed, "I was fourteen when I started dating Scooter. I've never done this."

"I wish I could help," Connie shrugged. "Unfortunately,"

"Yeah, but at least you guys were open in college," Julie sighed, "So you've done the whole dating thing."

"That was the worst year and a half of my life," Connie groaned. Julie looked down. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong, and it was nice to see other people, I guess."

"I can't be a single Mom, Connie," Julie breathed in, "I can't."

"Julie," Connie said, taking her hand, trying to calm her down, "You're not a single mom, even if you and Scooter don't get back together you know he'll always be there for Caroline." She burst into tears.

"Connie," Guy walked in, "Um, Jack's crying, apparently Caroline hit him."

"Guy, please handle it," Connie said through gritted teeth.

"I've got it," Julie sighed and stood up, "Cara!" She said and walking into the other room. "Why did you hit Jack?"

"Because," Caroline shrugged. Julie leaned down.

"Sweetie, remember when I said that you had to be a really good girl," She said softly. "Because Mommy's going to be stressed for a while, and things are going to be different?"

"If I'm good will Daddy come home?" Caroline asked. Julie sighed.

"It doesn't work like that angel," Julie whispered and hugged her close. "This is gonna be hard, but I need you to be a big girl."

* * *

"God, she's a wreck," Connie sighed, Guy looked at her. "I'm worried."

"She'll be fine," He said, "She always lands on her feet."

"That was a horrible cat joke," She hissed at him. He smiled. "Let's never split up."

"Sounds good," He laughed. "You get Jack calmed down?"

"He cried himself to sleep," She shrugged, "He'll be out for another couple of hours. I think we should take care of Cara, let Julie have the day off."

"Yeah," Guy nodded, "Absolutely."

* * *

"Hey Julie," Scooter sighed leaving her a message, "I um, guess you're out. Give me a call and let me know when's a good time to pick my stuff up. I'll talk to you soon." Rick walked in. "What does it mean when my wife won't take my calls?"

"That you moved out," Rick shrugged, "Or maybe, and this is a stretch I know, she's not home."

"I called my parents," Scooter mumbled. Rick looked at him. "Just you know, to find me a place to live."

"Yeah, Kathy and Dave will totally end their involvement there," Rick said sarcastically. "Getting them involved is a bad plan."

"It's really not your call man," Scooter reminded him.

"We're on the newsstands," Chloe bounced in happily, "And already they're reporting record sales." She stopped. "Something's wrong."

"The magazine's doing well," Rick said, "Everything's fine." He walked out.

"He doesn't like me," She laughed and sat down. Scooter looked at her. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," He shrugged. She looked at him.

"More problems with Julie?" She asked. He looked at her. "I need to say something to you. I've been falling for you since I met you. And I know it's every kind of wrong, you're married, and we work together. But I needed to say it." She sighed, "I'm sorry, but I think it'll help if it's out there, and,"

"Chloe," He said cutting her off, "Julie and I have separated, um, I moved out."

"What?" She said. He stood up.

"Um, well," He said, "We've been fighting, and after the party, she asked me if I was having an affair with you, I said no, then she said she needed some time, and she was taking Caroline to her mom's and then I said I would stay with Rick." He looked at her.

"Wow," She looked down. "What happened between the space and you not having an affair with me?"

"She asked if I wanted something to happen between us," He said quietly, "And I said yes." He kissed her softly.

* * *

Julie lay quietly in the tub soaking. She closed her eyes and blocked out the world. When Connie had suggested that she take the afternoon off her first instinct was that it was a horrible idea. Lately she hated dropping Cara off at pre school, but the time alone to clear her head was serving her well. She hadn't taken a bath in years. She woke up when there was a knock on the front door.

"Mm," She sighed and stood up. "I'm coming." She called and then pulled her robe on. It was probably just Scooter picking up more of his stuff. It was his lunch hour after all. She walked over and opened the door. "Rick?"

"Hey," He said.

"Did he send you to get his stuff?" She dropped her jaw. "God, that's a new low."

"No, he didn't," He shook his head. "I just wanted to check on you and Cara."

"Come in," She said, her shock subsiding. "I was taking a bath, and Cara's with Connie and Guy." He nodded and walked in, "Just let me get dressed. You really didn't have to come here, you could have just called." She called through the closed bedroom door. She pulled on a pair of underwear and a bra, and then a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She walked out. "You're way too good to me." He laughed. "Do you want a cup of coffee or something?"

"Julie, I need to tell you something," He looked at her.

"If it's about him," She shook her head, "I don't wanna know."

"It's not about him," He sighed, "This is really hard for me to say."

"You're kind of freaking me out," She looked at him.

"I think I'm in love with you," He said. She stared at him and then started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are not in love with me Rick," She looked at him. "We're barely friends. Besides, I'm married to your best friend."

"Look, I'm confused by it too," He sighed, "But I just," He looked at her, "I think you're amazing." She shook her head. "And he never appreciated you, or the way you are with Caroline, and it makes me sick." He took a step closer and touched her face gently.

"Rick stop," She whispered. "Please," He moved close and kissed her. Considering the fact that she'd only kissed one guy in twelve years she thought that was why this felt so weird, but then it hit her. She pushed him away, "Oh my God no!"

"Yeah," He looked down, "That was weird."

"Yeah," She nodded and laughed again, "Kind of like,"

"Kissing a sibling," He laughed, "Julie, I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK," She smiled, "Really, I tried to tell you that you weren't in love with me." He smiled. "But like I said this weekend, thanks, for everything, we wouldn't have made it even the past four years if you hadn't helped us out."

"He's being an asshole," He said. She nodded.

"I know that," She whispered, "But, maybe he needs that right now. I'm willing to wait him out on it, at least for a little bit. Take care of him."

"Definitely," He hugged her. "And next time you need a babysitter, be sure to call me."

"Connie has as much right to her as you do," Julie smiled. "She's her godmother."

"She exists because of me," He reminded her. She laughed.

"Could you not tell him about this," She sighed, "I'm afraid he'd use it as an excuse."

"I like being friends with Scooter," Rick smiled, "Telling him that I thought I was in love with his wife and then that I kissed you might ruin that."

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	8. Talk About Options

**Author's Note: Another quickie update. Another shift in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Talk About Options**

"You know," Chloe giggled as Scooter kissed her after a dinner about a week later, they were standing outside of her home, "I'm trying to decide whether to ask you in."

"Ask me in," He smiled and kissed her.

"Mm," She nodded, "I was thinking we should wait."

"Until what?" He asked her.

"Until you're divorced," She looked at him. He pulled back. "I mean, you left Julie, but you're still married, and I don't know that I could, with another woman's husband." He looked down. "But I'm not sure I can wait either." She kissed him and then they pulled inside. Slowly and surely they pushed into her bedroom. She giggled falling on the bed. He was enjoying this. There were other girls, before Julie, but he'd been so young, and he'd been with Julie twelve years. She tasted different, she felt different, it amazed him. She stopped pulling away. "We're going too fast."

"Are we?" He whispered. She laughed.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I like to enjoy first times Scott." She stood up and walked over to a small table, and lit a candle. "Set the mood a little."

"What's that scent?" He said sitting up.

"Vanilla," She sat down next to him and kissed him. "Do you like it?"

"Chloe, I," He pulled back. "I can't do this." She sighed, "Maybe you were right, I'm not ready for it, and," She nodded.

"I understand," She whispered. He stood up.

"I'm sorry," He walked out, and drove to Rick's and walked in. "I'm an idiot."

"Wow, we agree," Rick nodded. "Weren't you out with Chloe?"

"We went to her place," Scooter said, "And we were going to, I mean, we were there, but then she lit this vanilla scented candle. I mean, I wanted to sleep with her."

"What stopped you?" Rick asked, slightly confused.

"When Julie was pregnant," He explained, "Like really pregnant, you remember how big she got? She used to rub this lotion on her stomach, to prevent stretch marks," He smiled, "It made the whole apartment smell like vanilla." He sighed, Julie had been downright perky during her pregnancy. She used to spend hours cleaning and decorating the apartment. "I haven't seen my daughter in a week, I haven't touched my wife in weeks. I need to go home."

* * *

About two weeks later, Julie sat on the floor, playing with Caroline. It was a testament to how absent Scooter had been that she hadn't asked when Daddy was coming home since the first few days. There was a knock on the door.

"Should I get it Mommy?" Caroline asked.

"No, I'll get it sweetheart," Julie laughed and stood up. She walked over and opened the door. "Kathy," Scooter's mother was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to speak with you," She said simply.

"Fine," Julie nodded, "Caroline, sweetie, go play in your room."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because I said so honey," Julie explained. Caroline knew that that meant things were serious, so she gathered her toys and headed into her bedroom and shut the door. "Come in."

"I can't even meet my granddaughter?" Kathy asked.

"You've had plenty of opportunities to do that," Julie said and went into the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine," She shook her head, "I spoke to Scott. I'm aware of the situation."

"Good for you," Julie sat down.

"We saw our lawyer," Kathy said, "Talked about his options." Julie swallowed. Scooter was meeting with lawyers? "I think you'd agree that Caroline would be better off with him, given the family's resources."

"Like hell I'd give up my daughter," Julie stared at her. She wanted to cry, but she'd cut off her left hand before she'd cry in front of Kathy Vanderbilt.

"Well, you could take it to court," Kathy nodded, "But I doubt you could afford that. Have you found work yet? I'm sure that English Lit degree is proving helpful."

"I think you should go," Julie stood up. "If Scott wants to discuss this with me he can. I'd rather you not come back here."

"Of course," Kathy smiled and walked out. Julie walked frazzled into Caroline's room.

"Mommy, who was that?" The little girl stared up at her puzzled.

"No one angel," Julie said, "Do you want to go to Connie's?"

"Was she here because Daddy's gone?" Caroline asked. Julie looked at her.

"Yes, but I don't want you to worry OK?" Julie said, "Get your coat, please."

"OK," Caroline nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She kept saying not to worry. Caroline knew that when grown ups said something over and over again it meant something wasn't right.

* * *

As Caroline played with Jack in the living room Julie sat in Connie and Guy's kitchen.

"I doubt Scooter's the one who saw a lawyer Julie," Connie looked at her. "Or that he had any idea of taking Cara away from you."

"I know," She said, "But I have to protect myself. Can you keep her until I get back?"

"Of course," Connie said, "Do you mind me asking where you're going?"

"To see Bombay," Julie sighed, "I don't know what else to do."

"That's a very good plan," Connie said and hugged her. "Everything's going to be OK Jules."

Julie walked up to the reception desk at the large office building. When Coach Bombay went back into corporate law, everyone had been a little surprised.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said with a smile.

"Yes," She said, "I'm looking for Gordon Bombay."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked with a frown.

"No," Julie said, "No, I'm, uh, well," How'd did she explain that she was one of his old hockey players?

"Julie?" He walked out, she smiled, "Jane, she's fine. Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to you about something," She explained.

"Is it a hockey matter?" He smiled, she laughed.

"Not quite," She said, "It's about my marriage."

"Oh," He nodded, "OK, come in." She walked back with him. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really," She shook her head, "Scooter moved out. Um and his mother came to see me today," Finally she let it out, "Apparently they've seen a lawyer, and they want Caroline. They're going to take my little girl, and," Her eyes welled over, "She's all I have, I can't."

"Julie," He sighed, "Have you spoken to Scooter?" She shook her head, "Well, I think you should."

"I just want to know my options," She said, "I can't really afford,"

"You're not paying me a cent if it comes to that," He smiled, she breathed a sigh of relief, "You've been married for four years?" She nodded, "Was there a prenup?"

"No," She shook her head, "Neither of us had anything, his family cut him off."

"Right," He nodded. "That's in your favor." Julie nodded, "You don't work, you're a full time mom?" She nodded again. "Most custody cases settle with the mother Julie, you must know that."

"I do," She said, "But the Vanderbilts,"

"That's true," He said, "They do pretty much have inexhaustible resources. Would you file for sole custody?"

"What would that mean exactly?" She asked, pulling at her sleeves.

"It would mean that Scooter would have no real legal rights to Caroline," He explained, "Beyond what you grant him." She squirmed, "I see you're not comfortable with that."

"I don't want to take her away from him," She sighed, "I just, want to keep her."

"I think you need to talk to him," He said. She nodded, "It might be hard." She nodded again. "But I've seen you with your daughter. And unless he's completely buried his head in the sand for the past four years, I doubt he'd fight that you should be her primary caregiver."

"Why is it that no matter what happens you can always give a pep talk?" She laughed.

"Because I am that good," He laughed and hugged her. "It's good to see you. I wish it was better circumstances. Call and set up an appointment next time, or Jane will have an aneurism." She giggled. She walked down and got into her car and drove. She needed to do one more thing before she picked Caroline up.

* * *

**Review It Please!  
**


	9. When They Come Together

**Author's Note: I appreciate all of the reviews. I really like them. I'm getting close to wrapping this one up. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: When they come together**

"Julie!" Annabelle, who ran the reception desk was sitting, Julie smiled. "We've haven't seen you around here in a while, do you have Caroline with you? I haven't seen her in so long she must be so big now."

"No, I don't have her," Julie said, "She's spending the day with some friends. Is my husband in?"

"Yeah," Annabelle nodded. "Is he expecting you?"

"I doubt it," Julie laughed. "I was hoping to surprise him, can I?" She pointed.

"Go for it," Annabelle smiled. She'd always liked Julie Vanderbilt. Unlike many of the wives she always said hello and was always polite. Julie waved and walked through the desks. She took a deep breath and opened the door to Scooter's office.

"Julie?" He looked at her, "What are you doing here? Where's Caroline?"

"She's with Connie," She said, "You're meeting with lawyers?"

"What?" He looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"And you want to take Caroline?" She said, she'd planned out what she wanted to say but now that she was seeing him, well it changed things a little, "I understand that we're having problems, and that you might not be in love with me anymore, but I really think leaving me without a husband, a career and without my child is a bit much."

"Julie," He stood up and walked over to her, "Calm down, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen a lawyer, and even if I had, I would never dream of taking Caroline from you. That's a fight I know I'd lose," He looked at her, "Why would you even think that?"

"Your mother came to see me," She said softly.

"Did she see Cara?" Scooter asked, Julie shook her head.

"I wouldn't let her," Julie shrugged, "They're your parents. You get to make that particular change. I only told you you should," He laughed. "You don't want to divorce me?"

"No," He said, "If you'd speak to me maybe you'd know that."

"Scott," Chloe walked in, "I needed to ask you," She stopped and sighed looking down, "It's a bad time, I'll come back later."

"No need," Julie said with a fake smile, "I was just leaving." She walked out the door.

"Julie," Scooter called after her following her, "Please, I'm about to go on lunch we'll go get something to eat and then talk OK?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Julie asked. He sighed and looked down.

"It's complicated," He said softly.

"Yes or no," She looked at him. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"No," He said, "Can we please go someplace and talk about this? I don't want to make a scene!"

"Fine," She said. They walked outside, he grabbed his coat. "So what's so complicated?" She asked as they settled into seats at a nearby diner.

"We've gone out a few times," He said, "And we've gotten close, but nothing's happened yet."

"Yet," Julie nodded, "Which means that it will?"

"If something doesn't change between you and me, probably," He said quietly.

"Well, I talked to Bombay today." She whispered. He looked at her, "Scooter, I was so scared."

"You have no reason to be," He shook his head.

"Except that you're dating someone else," She looked at him. He sighed, "I understand, I do."

"I need to see Cara Jules," He whispered, "I'm going crazy without her."

"OK," She said, "This weekend, come over, take her out for the day. She'll love it."

"When you talked to Bombay," He said softly, "What about Cara?"

"I'd never take her away from you," She sighed, "We'd work something out. I just, I know how your family is and how they feel about me, so I know that if they got involved,"

"I called my father," He explained, "To see if he had an apartment for me to stay in cheap in one of his buildings, that's all, I promise." She nodded. "Then my mother insisted on getting involved, so I spoke to her briefly as well, all they know is that we're separated." He touched her face gently. "I miss you Julie."

"So why are seeing someone else?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"Because," He said softly, "I miss you, the way you were," She nodded, "Before."

"Before what?" She asked, "Before we got married? Before I had the baby?"

"Before I had to keep my promises," He sighed.

"Wow, and here I thought my heart couldn't break anymore," She whispered. "This is our life Scott." He nodded, "Since we're doing the whole upfront thing here, I have to tell you something."

"OK," He said softly.

"A few days after you moved out," She swallowed, "Rick came over, to check on me and Caroline and I was taking a bath, and she was with Connie and Guy, and he told me he was in love with me,"

"He what?" Scooter looked at her.

"I'm not finished," She shook her head. "Anyway, I told him he was just confused, and then he kissed me, and it sort of felt like kissing my brother."

"You've kissed Tad?" He asked. She sighed and looked at him. "Do you want to know why I didn't sleep with Chloe?"

"Because you love me too much?" She laughed.

"She lit a vanilla scented candle," He whispered. She looked at him confused. "You don't remember the vanilla?" She stopped and thought.

"Oh! The stretch cream lotion!" She said, "I forgot about that stuff, I was even looking for more of it," She stopped, "When we were trying to have another baby," She sighed, "I'm sorry, I just, so much of me was wrapped up in us that I'm having trouble adjusting." He looked at the clock. "Time's up huh?"

"Yeah," He said softly. "I'm sorry. This was good though. We need to talk more."

"I agree," She said as they stood up.

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" He said as they walked outside.

"I don't know how Chloe would feel about it," She laughed teasingly.

"You're not funny," He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you, OK?"

"OK," She smiled.

"Kiss Cara for me," He smiled.

"Every night," She nodded, "Bye," She walked towards her car. He smiled and walked into the building, Chloe was standing in the lobby.

"Hi," He said. He'd never felt guilty about kissing his wife before.

"Are you back with your wife," She asked, "And did you forget to tell me?"

"Chloe," He sighed, "Julie and I have a child. So even if we never get back together, I do have to see her."

"That's not an answer," She said, he looked away, "I need to know if I'm wasting my time with you. I'm almost thirty years old, and I want a life Scott."

"I'm going upstairs," He looked at her, "We'll talk about this another time, OK?"

"This weekend," She nodded, "We have plans."

"I can't," He turned around, "I told Julie that I'd spend the weekend with Caroline." She nodded and looked down, "Chloe, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," She said, "Your daughter is important. I understand that." He sighed as he walked into the elevator and then into Rick's office.

"So you're in love with my wife?" He leaned against a doorframe.

"You two are talking," Rick nodded, "That's good. And no, I'm not in love with your wife, I thought I was. But really I was just being protective, I do have that streak."

"Yes but usually it comes out less affectionately," Scooter nodded, "And I little bit more destructive." He sat down. "My mother went to go see her, and threatened to take Caroline away. Needless to say, she freaked."

"Told you getting your parents involved was a bad idea," Rick sighed. "These are not people who can be trusted when it comes to Julie."

"Because they took away my trust fund?" Scooter looked at him.

"She never told you?" Rick looked at him. "I figured sometime in the past four years she would have,"

"What are you talking about?" Scooter sighed.

"This wasn't Kathy's first clandestine visit to Julie is all," Rick shrugged, "When you two were engaged, she went to see her and offered her ten thousand dollars to either have an abortion or tell you that it wasn't your baby."

"She didn't take the money," He whispered.

"So that puts any doubts on that whole Julie just wanted your money thing to bed," Rick shrugged. "She loves you, man, that's it, end of story."

"I can't believe she never told me," He whispered. "Why'd she tell you?"

"Because she was twenty two, scared and upset," Rick shrugged. "And I know you better than anyone, and she didn't tell you because she wants you to maybe make up with your parents someday."

"You kissed my wife," Scooter looked at him.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "You're dating a magazine CEO, so I'd say that you and Julie are even."

"I'm breaking it off with Chloe tonight," Scooter said. Rick looked at him. "It's wrong. And I'm moving home."

"You said that two weeks ago," Rick looked at him.

"Nothing's changed," Scooter said, "Except now I've seen her." He stopped, "She talked to Gordon Bombay."

"Wow," Rick nodded, "She was really scared." He laughed, "Bombay would kick my father's ass by the way, and considering my father is your parents' lawyer."

"Yeah, I put that together," Scooter nodded. "Thanks for that."

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	10. 4 Years Ago: How It All Began

**Author's Note: OK, so I started writing this chapter. I thought it would be good to see how this whole mess got started. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10: 4 Years Ago: How It All Began**

Julie sat at her desk and closed one of her books. She sighed and looked at her planner, something was off, and so she looked again.

"No effing way," She whispered and closed her eyes. She opened them thinking that maybe it would change after. Five days since she was supposed to have her period. A week since she'd last had sex with Scooter. The math was there. There was no denying it.

She wandered around the drug store and finally found them. Why were there so many variations? You pee on a stick and it tells you if you're pregnant not that hard!

"Julie?" Connie walked over.

"Shit!" Julie mumbled. "Hey."

"Hey," Connie said, "I told you I was coming here, if you needed something you should have," Then she realized what they were standing in front of. "Oh my God! Julie, are you,"

"I don't know," Julie whispered, "I'm five days late, and Scooter and I last had sex a week ago, so,"

"The math's there," Connie said, Julie nodded. "This one's the easiest to read." Connie picked one up and handed it to her.

"You've done this?" Julie whispered. Connie nodded. "When?"

"A couple times," Connie sighed, "I've been having sex since we were fourteen, there were a few slip ups." She sighed. "One time, the result was not exactly negative."

"So you had one?" Julie said. Connie nodded again. They both knew what she was talking about, "When?"

"We were seventeen," Connie shrugged, "I didn't tell anyone, except Guy. Would you?"

"I haven't decided," Julie shook her head, "I need to know if I am or not, and a lot depends on Scooter's reaction." Connie nodded. "It's just that I'm 22, I have so much I want to do. I don't know."

"Come on," Connie said, "We'll get you one of those big things of Evian, makes you pee like a racehorse." Julie laughed uneasily. "Everything's gonna be OK."

* * *

Later that night Julie stood outside of Scooter's apartment ringing her hands nervously. She knocked on the door and sighed.

"Gaffney?" He said answering it. "Did we have a date?"

"No," She shook her head. "We didn't." Her heart was pounding.

"Well, come in," He said, he could tell something was up. She swallowed at looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," She said softly. He looked at her and then sat down. "Please say something."

"How?" He whispered.

"You were there," She sighed.

"Yeah, but you're on the pill," He sighed.

"I'm not on the pill," She looked at him, "I told you, I went off it, I was switching to a lower hormone one, because it made me bloated." He looked at her, "But you used a condom right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "It doesn't matter now." She swallowed. "Julie, what are you planning?"

"I'm keeping it," She said, "I talked to my mom, and I can move back home, have the baby there, and get a job, my parents would help." He looked at her. "I just thought you deserved to know. And however involved or uninvolved you wanna be, that's up to you, I mean."

"Julie," He said looking at her. "Will you marry me?" She swallowed and stared at him.

"What?" She said, "That's not why I came here, I didn't want you to."

"I know that," He nodded, "But will you?" She swallowed. "I love you, Julie, and I know we've always said that we weren't going to be together forever, but who are we kidding? It's been eight years, and we're still here, maybe this is a sign."

"OK," She whispered. "Yeah, I'll marry you." He kissed her. "Oh my God! We're gonna get married."

* * *

"You most certainly are not going to marry her!" David Vanderbilt said as his son stood in front of him, "Scott, think before you do this."

"Darling," Kathy said calmly, "Julie's a lovely girl, but she's not suited to this life. She's never fit in,"

"That's what I love about her," Scooter said. "And I owe it to her."

"I can't believe you're going into this without considering," His father sighed, Scooter looked at him, "You've always been too trusting."

"Are you suggesting that Julie got pregnant on purpose?" Scooter looked at him.

"It must have occurred to you," His mother said. "I mean, girls like that,"

"She's not like that," He stared at them, "If you two had ever taken the time to speak to her beyond small talk you would know that. I'm marrying Julie, and we're going to raise our baby and have a family. I was hoping you'd support me, I was obviously wrong." He stood up. "I'll go now." He walked out.

"I'll take care of this," Kathy looked at her husband. "She just wants the money, there's no need for him to throw his life away for her to get it."

* * *

"Julie," Rick said, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know who else to talk to," She whispered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He nodded and she walked in, "Is everything OK?" She went into her pocket and pulled the check out. "Whoa, ten thousand dollars? What'd you do, hit oil?"

"Look at the name," She pointed.

"Katherine Vanderbilt," He sighed, "I take it that's not an engagement present." She shook her head and sat down. "Do abortions run at ten grand a pop now?"

"Apparently," Julie nodded, "Although you know, not my only option. I could lie to him, and tell him that it's not his baby." Rick looked at her. "I'm not taking the money, and I'm having this baby, but I'm rethinking the engagement."

"Because of his parents?" Rick said, "They've always hated you. This isn't different."

"I know, and I love him, and I want be with him," She sighed, "But not at the expense of his family, and his future. I talked to my parents, and I can move back to Maine, and have the baby there, find a job, my mom will help, and,"

"So you love Scooter?" He said, she nodded, "And to show that you're moving to the other side of the country and taking his kid with you?" She laughed. "Look, he's crazy about you. And if you bolt now, he will think it's about the money. Are you ready for the consequences of that? Especially with the baby, when he's going to be in your life forever." She smiled. "Why'd you come to me?"

"Well, I knew none of my friends would understand," She said softly, "And I knew you'd tell me the truth."

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You don't like me very much," She shrugged. He laughed, "Don't lie, you don't."

"You're right," He nodded, "I don't." She laughed, "But I respect you. I always have."

"Always?" She asked. He laughed this time.

"Maybe not always," He said, "But for the past year or so, and especially since the pregnancy." She looked down. "He's lucky, to have someone like you."

"A weepy middle class pregnant girl with no marketable skills?" She joked sniffing up her tears.

"A beautiful, smart, take no shit, balls out kind of girl," He said. She smiled. "And you know you've got that whole hot smart tomboy thing going on, guys dig that." She laughed, "Do you want to marry him?"

"Yeah, I do," She whispered.

"So what's the problem?" He shrugged.

"You're so matter of fact," She said, "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice and being a selfish bastard." He said. She smiled.

"Can I use your bathroom," She swallowed, "The morning sickness hasn't gone away yet."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"I know it's not a great place," Scooter sighed. Julie nodded. "I mean, just, since I don't have a job, we don't really have much option."

"It's fine," She shrugged, "It's temporary right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. He kissed her, and then put his hand against her bump. "She kicked!"

"I know," Julie laughed, "She always does when you kiss me." He smiled leaned down and kissed her stomach. She laughed.

"Have you thought about names?" He asked.

"Actually yeah," She nodded and sat down. "I was watching this thing about the Kennedy's, and,"

"Jackie?" He laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "Way too obvious. Caroline, Cara for short."

"Caroline Vanderbilt," He smiled, "Yeah, I like it." He kissed her. "I like you."

"Mm, Scooter no," She shook her head, "I'm fat."

"You're beautiful," He whispered. "I love you."

"Are we going to be OK?" She asked softly.

"Are you kidding?" He smiled, "We're going to be great."

* * *

**Review it Please!  
**


	11. Just Action

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter, I think only one more after this one, maybe two, depending on how inspired I get, hehe! Hope you like it, and keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just Action**

"Daddy," Caroline said as they sat eating lunch that weekend.

"Caroline," He looked at her. She had that very serious look that very small children get on their faces when they're about to reveal something that they consider of the utmost importance.

"I'm worried about Mommy," She said simply, trying to sound grown up, "She's been very upset, and I think you should come home, because I can't help her all by myself."

"Cara," He sighed. He knew she was little, but she had to understand. "I can't just come home."

"Why not?" She pouted, "You just left."

"I know sweetie," He said, "But it's not as easy to come back as it is to leave." She nodded. "I promise though, you and me we're still going to hang out."

"I missed you," She said softly, "You were away for so long."

"And I'm sorry for that," He nodded. "But it's going to happen again. What do you want to do after we eat?"

"Go home," She said and crossed her arms. He sighed, she was cranky now and there would be no reasoning with her. Partly because she was four years old, and partly because she was Julie's daughter.

"Tell you what," He said, "What if we go one other place, and then we'll pick up dinner for Mommy and surprise her?"

"What for dinner?" Caroline said, now bouncing. A project, and one involved her parents being together, two things that she liked quite a bit.

"Well, let's see," He said, "What do you want?"

"Mommy's favorite is sushi, and the same restaurant that makes it has that chicken I like," She rattled off. He laughed. A few months ago Julie had introduced chicken teriyaki to their daughter. It had turned out to be a bit of a godsend.

"Japanese food it is," He nodded. Caroline smiled.

* * *

"Mommy!" Caroline shouted as they ran into the apartment.

"Hey baby," Julie laughed as she hugged her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," She nodded, "And we brought dinner."

"Hope that's OK," Scooter said. Julie smiled.

"Yeah," She said, "What is it?"

"Well," Caroline said, "Chicken teriyani,"

"Teriyaki," Julie corrected her.

"Right that," Caroline nodded, "For me, and shrimp tempura," The little girl struggled over the words, "And California rolls for you."

"Well thank you," Julie said, "Both of you." She took the bag, "Do you want to stay?" She looked at Scooter, "There's more than enough here."

"I'd like that." He nodded. She smiled.

* * *

"Well," Scooter said a few hours after the food had been eaten, "I tucked her in. She should be asleep soon."

"Mm, thank you," Julie stretched. "She stayed up way too late, she'll be crabby in the morning." He laughed. "It was worth it though." She smiled.

"I should get going," He said softly.

"It's late," She shrugged, "Stay. Don't worry about it."

"I don't know what the rules are here," He sighed, "But if Caroline sees me here in the morning, she might think." Julie looked at him.

"You always wake up before her anyway," She said, "And she'll sleep late because she was up so late. You can slip out. It's fine."

"Do I sleep with you?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her gently, softly. It felt so comfortable and so right. But Julie wasn't quite ready to swallow her pride.

"That's definitely not allowed," She shook her head. "But you're welcome to the couch." He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," He shrugged.

"Some of your stuff's still in drawers," She said, "Sweats and things." He smiled and walked through to get changed. She sighed. This was beyond weird.

* * *

Later Julie lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and looked at the door. He was on the other side of that door. Just laying there. She'd missed him so much, why was she being stubborn? What was the point? She had nothing left to lose, so she stood up and walked into the living room.

"Scott," She whispered, he looked at her from the couch, "Do you want to come to bed?" He stood up, walked over and kissed her.

"I was waiting for you to ask," He whispered as they moved backwards.

"I was a little concerned." She admitted.

"Let me ease your concerns," He kissed down her neck. "Tell me what they are."

"We're separated," She whimpered, "For one thing."

"We're in our bed," He said softly, "Next?"

"You have a girlfriend," She groaned as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"I ended it with Chloe," He shook his head. She looked up at him. "Anything else?"

"You're not in love with me anymore," She whispered.

"I assure you Julie," He looked into her eyes, "I am madly in love with you." She pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Will you stay?" She whispered.

"If you'll have me," He said just as softly. They kissed again.

* * *

In the morning Julie woke up happily snuggled into his body. She'd spent the night in her husband's arms for the first time in nearly two months. He'd touched her and kissed her and made love to her in a way he hadn't in years.

"Hey," He whispered waking up. She smiled.

"Hey," She said and he kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She snuggled into his neck.

"Like you need to ask?" She giggled. He laughed. "We were so in sync last night, Scooter."

"I think it's cause I missed you so much," He said gently kissing her. She smiled. "I should get going."

"What?" She said, sitting up with him, then wrapping her legs around him from behind. She felt sexy for the first time in a while and she didn't want to lose it. She kissed his neck. "We're back together."

"Yeah," He laughed, "But if Caroline wakes up and finds me here, she'll be very confused." She nodded. "I'll come back tonight, for good,"

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up," She smiled.

"And then we'll call the realtor," He said, "See if that house is still available." She looked at him. "I want to start over Julie, do it right this time." He kissed her. "I'm going to take you away, and we're going to have a honeymoon. Even if its only a weekend."

"Really?" She whispered. "You know I've heard this before."

"No promises this time," He shook his head, "Just action."

* * *

Julie swallowed unpacking a box that was stacked in the living room. He hadn't been lying, a month and they were moving into the house. They'd taken a whole week just the two of them and everything had been perfectly smooth, she wasn't feeling well today though. Scooter looked at her.

"Honey you look tired," He said. She looked at him, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I mean, I've been throwing up all day, but there's a stomach flu going around Cara's pre school, I'm sure I just caught it while I was helping out there last week."

"Mm hm," He nodded. "Maybe you should lie down." He walked over and felt her head, "You don't feel warm." She looked at him. "It's the twenty fifth, right?"

"Yeah," She stopped. "Oh my god!" She ran into the bathroom.

"Oh my god what?" He said following after her, she slammed the door. "Julie? Oh my god what?" She walked back out and looked at him.

"I've been throwing up all day, my energy is zapped, and it's the twenty fifth and I haven't gotten my period," She breathed out. He stared at her and he smiled. "Well?"

"We're gonna have a baby," He whispered and kissed her. She giggled as he picked her up. "Do you think it's a boy?"

"Caroline will certainly hope so," She laughed. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," He nodded. She smiled. The timing wasn't perfect, since they still were getting it back together. "But really? Does it feel like a boy?"

"Right now it feels like I ate bad shellfish," She laughed.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	12. Ducky, Richie, and A Family Again

**Author's Note: Well, the last chapter of this one. I have a sequel idea, which I have some stuff written for, and if I get it together by the end of the summer I might post it. It would revolve around Caroline as a teenager, and how this situation effects the rest of her life. I'd include Jack Germaine in on it too. Anyway, I'm not sure yet, but like I said, I have some ideas! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ducky, Richie, and A Family Again**

Caroline lay on the floor on her stomach nose to nose with her new golden retriever puppy. She'd come home earlier in the week and Caroline had been given the supreme power of naming her.

"What are you doing there Cara?" Scooter walked over. She looked over at him. "Playing with your puppy?"

"I'm trying to come up with her name," Caroline said and then stared at the puppy again. He laughed and kissed her. "What are you doing?"

"I am making breakfast for Mommy and the baby, do you want to help?" She nodded and stood up running over. He picked her up and they opened the fridge. "So, we need eggs, because the baby needs protein, and,"

"Daddy," Caroline looked at him, "When the baby gets here, what about me?" He looked at her.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" He asked, "You'll be a big sister." She nodded.

"But you and Mommy," She said, "Will you still," He smiled.

"You are always going to be our angel," He kissed her. She nodded.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked. He smiled, they did know that they were having a boy, but they didn't want to over excite her. "You know don't you Daddy? You always told me that it's wrong to keep secrets." He laughed.

"The baby is a boy," He said, she smiled. "A baby brother just like you wanted."

"Can I name him?" She bounced. He laughed awkwardly, Caroline had spent five days staring at that dog trying to come up with a name. He didn't want the baby to meet the same fate.

"No, honey," He shook his head, "Why don't you focus on the puppy and me and Mommy will handle the baby, OK?"

"OK," She said. He tended to forget that unlike his cousins and nieces, Caroline wasn't spoiled so saying no to her wouldn't cause a tantrum. She squirmed which meant, time to get down. He put her down and walked back over, "What about Flower?" She asked.

"For the puppy," He walked over and crouched down. "I don't know, she doesn't seem like a flower."

"Ducky!" She squealed. He looked at her, "After Mommy's old team."

"Mm," He nodded. "Or, Warrior hm? What about that? After me and Rick's old team."

"Warrior is a boy's name," She said smartly. He nodded.

"Right," He laughed, "Of course."

* * *

"Warrior is a boy's name," Julie laughed later that night. Scooter looked at her. "It's cute Scooter."

"Speaking of boy's names," He stroked her bump. She nodded. "We haven't talked about anything."

"Well Connie stole Jack," She mumbled. He laughed.

"Must we name him after a Kennedy?" He raised his eyebrow. She shrugged. "OK, so Bobby?"

"No," She shook her head, "Not Bobby, or Ted either. I think we have to drop the Kennedy thing."

"Oh thank God!" He said. She hit him. "I'm sorry, I mean, it was nice for Caroline but if we had to name all of our kids after Kennedys I was going to kill you."

"All of our?" She looked at him, "I got news for you buddy, this is all of our kids, one two, girl boy, end of story. Maybe if this one was a girl I'd try a third time for a boy, but no way am I doing this again." He kissed her. "She named the puppy Ducky." She smiled.

"Yes, you should be very proud," He rolled his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," She looked at him, he nodded, "I need to ask you something, that I've been thinking about, but I'm afraid to ask."

"We don't do that anymore," He shook his head, "Remember?" She nodded.

"Are you staying because of the baby?" She asked. He kissed her.

"No," He shook his head, "I'm here because I'm happy. The baby is part of it, but you and Caroline, and everything."

"Can I come in?" A little voice echoed from the door.

"Of course angel," Julie smiled as Caroline walked in Ducky trailing at her heels.

"I wanted to say goodnight," She whispered. They nodded. "Night Daddy,"

"Good night sweetheart," He kissed her, "I love you."

"Good night Mommy," She kissed Julie. Julie smiled. "And good night, baby brother," She gently put her head on her mother's stomach and rubbed her hand in a circle as had become her way. "I can't wait to meet you." She ran out of the room and the puppy yipped at her, begging for a few more pets before the little pair got into bed.

* * *

"Mommy!" Caroline ran up to Julie the next day, "We had an accident."

"We?" Julie looked at her. "You or Ducky?"

"Ducky," Caroline said. Julie nodded and stood up. She looked at the puppy who was sitting with her head cocked to the side. Julie sighed. In her current hugely pregnant state she couldn't really bend down and clean up dog turds. She's tried to explain this to Scooter and Caroline but they were both so damn excited about that dog.

"Cara, sweetie," Julie looked at her, "I need you to help me OK."

"But it's smelly," Cara made a face. Julie looked at her. "Alright," Caroline said running into the kitchen with a paper towel and picking it up. "What do I do?"

"You take it and put it in the trash," Julie sighed. She was five days past her due date and exhausted. She felt fat and bloated and she just wanted to hold her son. Or kill him. She changed her mind on that depending on the minute.

"Julie, sweetie," Her mother walked into the room, "You should be lying down." Julie sighed. Her mother had come two weeks before and Julie was about ready to fall down. "Oh, the puppy."

"Yup," Julie said laying on the couch and putting her feet up.

"Nana," Caroline ran in excited, "Look what I taught Ducky," She turned to the dog, "Sit," She held out her finger and she did. Julie's mother laughed.

"That's very good," She nodded.

"Oh my God!" Julie shouted from the couch.

"Did the baby kick?" Caroline said excitedly. "Can I feel?"

"It wasn't a kick, sweetie," Julie said, "Mom, I think I had a contraction, can you call the doctor, and Scooter."

"What does that mean?" Caroline said confused.

"It means the baby's coming honey," Julie shouted as another one came. "Sweetie, we talked about this, what's your job for when the baby comes?"

"I get your bag," Caroline ran upstairs.

* * *

Four hours of exhausting labor later, Julie lay, sweaty and tired in the hospital bed. She'd already held the baby and they'd taken him to get cleaned up, Scooter was sitting next to her, gently stroking her face.

"We still need a name," He said, "Not to pressure you or anything." Julie smiled.

"He looks like you," She whispered. He smiled. "I'm glad he looks like you." He kissed her.

"You should sleep," He said.

"Mommy?" Caroline walked in, holding Rick's hand.

"Hey sweetie," Julie sat up and smiled.

"Did you have the baby?" She said excitedly climbing up onto the bed.

"Mm hm," Julie nodded and hugged her.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Soon," Julie nodded. "Hey Rick."

"Hey," He waved.

"Come on baby," Scooter picked her up, "Let's let Mommy sleep."

"But I want to see my brother," Caroline pouted.

"You'll see him," Scooter nodded.

"Let them stay," Julie smiled, "I thought of the name." Rick looked at her.

"Here he is," The nurse walked in and handed Julie the baby.

"He's so little," Caroline whispered.

"I'll keep this in family," Rick smiled, "Congratulations."

"So what's the name?" Scooter asked. Julie smiled.

"Richie," She said. He smiled and kissed her temple. "It's right don't you think?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "It is."

"Hi baby Richie," Caroline whispered. "I'm your big sister. We have the best family ever!" Julie smiled and kissed Scooter. "Why's he so little?"

"You were this little too," Julie said. Caroline looked at her. Scooter smiled. They were a family again.

**The End**

* * *

**Please Review! I would super appreciate it.**


End file.
